The present invention relates to a ceramic tube manufacture and to the use of such a manufacture in material feeding, more particularly in the feeding of a subliming material, e.g. in solid form, into a process operating at a temperature above the sublimation temperature of the material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,764 of Stoehr et al, issued Sept. 5, 1978 for "Method of Feeding a Subliming Material into a Liquid", provides background on the feeding of subliming material.